Victor's Love
by Lovely SOS
Summary: Victor is feeling rather bored one day. Then he figures it out- he's lonely! All he needs is someone to love, right? The search is on. He just might find someone special... Crackfic


**A/N**

**Just a freak-thing from my imagination... Yup :) I thought Victor's love life could use some spicing up, so this is the result. This is purely for fun and it didn't take long to write, but I would appreciate reviews anyway on my completely silly short story :)**

**It's basically a crackfic :)**

**~I do not own House of Anubis~**

Victor Rodenmaar sat in his office, bored as could be. He stroked Corbiere, wondering what he could possibly do to pass time. He decided the best thing to do was go make that silly Alfie Lewis boy scrub the toilets... Yes, that would be fun.

He stood up and made his way into the hall. Now, normally upon seeing the house's other residents, he would yell at them to get a move on or not to stand in the halls. But this time he watched.

The newest member of the house, Nina Martin, was standing there with some sort of shy expression on her face. The other person was Fabian Rutter.

Just as Victor was about to yell at them in the usual way, he heard Nina say,

"Yeah. Yes, I would like that."

Fabian smiled happily and replied,

"Good then. Um, see you later."

There was an awkward shy silence, and then they went their separate ways. Victor watched with slight interest. Even he could see how much the silly children liked each other.

Bah- who needs love? He thought. Completely forgetting about toilet duty, he stomped back to his office, feeling more bored, somehow, then before. He settled back in his chair and picked up Corbiere.

Suddenly a thought hit him like a brick to a gut.

What if he was bored because he was... Lonely?

Despite whatever he said before, he could feel it inside his old, shriveled heart. Didn't everyone need love?

At that he decided he wouldn't take this lonely feeling anymore. Victor marched right out of his chair and down the steps to the front door, determination setting in.

Where shall I start looking? He thought. I know, the forest!

Victor fueled himself at the thought of true love. He searched behind every bush, every tree. But alas, there were no pretty maidens to be found.

(Victor was so caught up in the idea of true love he didn't realize how stupid he was being... What kind of person looks for their true love in the forest?)

After a while of searching tirelessly, he sat down against a tree, his chest heaving for breath. Because apparently it was taking a lot out of him to go looking for women in the forest.

After catching his breath, Victor stood up. He scolded himself.

Why in the world was he looking for true love, let alone in a forest?

With a heavy heart he walked back to the Anubis House, that sad, lonely, bored feeling returning. He plunked himself down in a chair and wept.

(Okay not really. He just felt bad for himself. Like a loser.)

Victor was just plain sitting there, doing nothing of interest, when he heard the doorbell ring. He got up and dragged himself depressingly down the steps to the front door.

He opened it to see a pretty lady with a briefcase and glasses. It was like in the movies- love at first site, you know? Victor was caught completely off guard.

"Hello- my name is Betsy. I'm a traveling lawyer. I also sell miniature plastic ducks, on the side."

"Well, my middle name is Bruce," Blubbered Victor.

"OHMYGOSH! That's my favorite middle name!" She cried. Victor invited her inside and they had some tea. Surprisingly, they had a lot in common.

(They both liked perfectly symmetrical things and collecting dead animals.)

Betsy was perfect for Victor! He was all, 'Will you be my girl?' and she was all, 'Totes my goats!' And- oh yeah, anyway. Betsy stayed for a few days in the guest room.

She really liked Victor back.

(WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HER? Heheheheh...)

But all too soon, Betsy had to leave. Victor watched her go, calling out,

"I'll love you no matter where you are! Forever, my one true love!" And stuff like that.

In the end, Betsy was very successful. In selling the mini ducks, that is. She was quite a horrible traveling lawyer. Eventually she worked up enough money to get an apartment near Anubis House, and she got a job on campus as a merchandise/sales teacher.

Victor Bruce Rodenmaar and Betsy were very happy together.

**A/N**

**There you go! I hope it was funny :)**

**~Lovely SOS**


End file.
